Tu, Yo y Ella (FANFIC DE SUPER JUNIOR )
by vj609
Summary: Nunca se han imaginado como seria la vida de una chica normal que esta casada con una estrella reconocida a nivel mundial. En este caso con alguien de Super Junior, pero es hechizado por envidia ¿serán felices por siempre o ella se enamorara de otra persona? ... (celos, infidelidad, prejuicios, romance, amistad y un poco de humor) * nota: no olviden comentar! ! !
1. Chapter 1 DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD PARTE 1

Jean está preparando todo para que su esposo llegue

Jean: hoy hare una cena especial para Siwon celebrando que gano el papel principal de la película y que yo tengo trabajo otra vez ¿Qué le hare? ¿Su comida favorita o lo invito? Y si lo invito…

Jean comenzó a imaginar lo que toda una esposa realmente enamorada pensaría, pero mientras ella planeaba eso su esposo ya tenía planes pero con otra persona por teléfono

Sofía: ¿vendrás hoy amor?

Siwon: si Sofía ahí estaré hoy, no iré a casa para ver a ella te lo prometo

Sofía: pero tu la llevaras a la conferencia de prensa y eso me herirá mucho mi amor

Siwon: no, tu iras conmigo para la conferencia de prensa porque ella solo me avergüenza

Sofía: ¡que bien amor! Ya estoy alegre

Siwon: te dejo para decirle que trabajare hoy y no iré a casa y así estaré contigo hoy

Sofía: ok bye (cuelga) extranjera te quitare lo que es mío (sonrisa malvada)

Mientras tanto siwon llama a jean y con una voz tosca le dice

Jean: Hola

Siwon: jean no iré hoy a casa por trabajo así que no me vayas a molestar (cuelga)

Jean: ¿hoy? Está bien pero ¿deseas que te lleve cena?... ¿siwon?... parece que ni tiempo tiene para comer le llevare comida.

Cuando jean llevo la comida le informaron que Siwon había ya salido de trabajar pero al salir se encuentra a Donghae.

Donghae: ¡Jean! ¿Cómo estás?

Jean: ¡Donghae! Tanto tiempo sin verte

Donghae: de eso tú tienes la culpa nunca vienes ni te presentas en ninguna conferencia de prensa, ni conciertos, ni sesiones fotográficas en nada mas bien mandas a esa amiga tuya

Jean: ¿amiga? Siwon me ha dicho siempre que no se permiten llevar a familiares o amigos a eso

Donghae: ¿entonces Sofía no es amiga tuya?

Jean: ¿Sofía? ¿Quién es ella? No la conozco

Donghae: ven creo que algo anda mal

Jean: (con cara triste) ¿tu crees que ella y el son…?

Donghae: mira con mi teléfono puedo saber en dónde se encuentra Siwon aunque creo que sí.

Jean: (casi llorando) ¿Qué he hecho mal? Donghae ¿tú lo sabes?

Donghae: tú no has hecho nada mal solo es el que no sabe que es lo que tiene, pero si tienes duda comprobémoslo porque yo tampoco lo creo ven el se encuentra en esta dirección

Donghae y jean se destinaban se encontraron con Ryeowook y Shindong, él les conto que estaba pasando y se fueron. Cuando llegaron a la dirección se dieron cuenta de que pensaron en que harian para entrar a la casa

Jean: creo que debería irme

Donghae: Jean tengo un plan

Jean: ¿Cuál?

Donghae: entrega especial con Super Junior ¿Qué te parece?

Jean: ¿pero eso le hara daño a él?

Donghae: en verdad eres un caso especial jean

Jean: ¿yo?

Ryeowook: todavía piensas protegerlo

Shindong: él te hizo daño

Jean: pero no lo hago solo por el sino también por ustedes, al dañarlo a él también se daña la imagen de super junior yo se que no es el líder ni la imagen pero él es un miembro de su grupo piensen que daño les hará en el futuro

Shindong: entonces sin cámaras y solo de infraganti

Jean: actuaremos yo ire de ultimo

Ryeowook: yo pediré la pizza

En lo que llegaba la pizza Donghae, Shindong y Ryeowook trataban de consolar a Jean, ella por otra parte estaba planeando como recuperarlo pero sabia que no había vuelta atrás que la única solución era el divorcio


	2. Chapter 2 DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD PARTE 2

Cuando se destinaban a entrar Jean recibe una llamada de Siwon

Jean: chicos es siwon ¿podría ser que ya está en casa? Y yo no estoy ahí (celular sonando)

Donghae: qué esperas ¡contesta!

Jean: si… ¿siwon?

En el teléfono escucho como ellos dos se trataban y cuando volteo a la ventana ella se dio cuenta que ahí estaba siwon con ella abrazándola

Jean: creo que hasta aquí llegamos chicos yo mejor me voy (casi llorando)

Donghae: ¿Qué paso?

Jean: miren hacia la ventana

Donghae: ¿siwon?

Ryeowook: lo veo y no lo creo

Shindong: creo que es hora de sacarlo

Jean: no chicos yo me ire ustedes son sus mejores amigos por favor no lo hagan lo herirán, mejor me ire yo y ustedes hagan como si nada hubiera pasado

Donghae: ¿Cómo si nada? Desde el momento que te conocimos nosotros te queremos como nuestra familia por favor no hagas esto mejor pensemos en algo para que siwon reflexione en lo que ha hecho y vuelva a tu lado

Jean: Donghae aprecio lo que haces pero lo nuestro está destruido (cuando se desmayó)

Ryeowook: ¡Jean!

Shindong: llevémosla al hospital ¡rápido!

Donghae: yo me quedare un momento

Mientras que Ryeowook y Shindong se fueron al hospital con Jean Donghae toca la puerta y le abre Sofía

Sofía: Donghae ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Donghae: ¿no me invitaras a entrar?

Sofía: es que me da pena tengo todo desordenado

Donghae: para mí eso no es un problema (entra a la fuerza y ve a siwon sin camiseta) mientras tú te diviertes con ella, tu familia muere lentamente y solo porque Jean me pidió no hacerte daño no lo hare pero eso si desde ahora no eres mi amigo siwon eres un desconocido y agradecelo a esa resbalosa que tienes a la par

Siwon: no le digas asi a Sofía ella es…

Sofia: déjalo que va a saber el de amor como nosotros

Donghae: solo sé que su clase de amor es una basura (se va enfurecido)

Mientras en el hospital

Shindong y Ryeowook buscan al doctor por Jean

Doctor: ella tiene anemia

Shindong y Ryeowook: ¿anemia?

Doctor: si tiene anemia ¿es alguno de ustedes dos su esposo?

Shindong y Ryeowook: no, por el momento él no está ¿Qué medicamento podemos darle?

Doctor: aquí está la receta, ya se la pueden llevar

Al dia siguiente Jean despierta

Donghae: ya te sientes mejor

Jean: creo que sí y ¿Siwon?

Ryeowook: el me dejo estos papeles

Shindong: no le des eso quieres que se ponga mal otra vez

Donghae: tengo una idea, demostrémosle que tipo de chica es Sofia y que tipo de chica es Jean

Jean: ¿tú crees que funcionara? ¿Y cómo?

Donghae: yo te enseñare como


	3. Chapter 3, MI VIEJO AMIGO

En casa de sofia

Sofia: como pudo Siwon dejarme por lo que dijo Donghae aaassshh

-**************Flash Back***************-

Siwon: mi familia, ¡Jean!

Sofia: ¿Por qué te preocupas por ella?

Siwon: si no lo hago creerán que fue por mi culpa, adiós

Siwon se va directamente a su casa

Siwon se despierta con un pensamiento para sí * Jean ¿Dónde estás?*

Siwon: Jean quiero mi desayuno que solo tú sabes hacerlo…. ¿Jean? ¿A dónde se fue no ha regresado? (la llama y para su sorpresa le contesta Donghae y le advierte que no la vuelva a llamar) creo que ya vieron los papeles

Mientras por otro lado Jean estaba desilusionada y aunque Shindong la trataba de alegrar no lo lograba ya que ella seguía pensando en su divorcio, la agencia la llamo para mantener en secreto el hecho de que ella era la esposa de Siwon y que se iban a divorciar porque para la imagen de él era muy importante, Jean asumió que tenía que mantener en secreto su situación actual, pero Donghae le sugirió no divorciarse en realidad, es decir, fingir que se divorció de él pero esos papeles los iba a tener escondidos ya que él pensaba que Siwon si iba a regresar en sus sentidos.

Jean: Donghae ¿crees que lo hará?

Donghae: cree en mí, yo sé porque lo digo

Jean: está bien (se acuerda que tiene su primer día de trabajo) ¡¿Qué hare?!

Donghae: ¿Qué pasa? 0 _ 0

Jean: hoy es mi primer día de trabaj me despedirán

Donghae: eres amiga de una estrella de Corea, no te preocupes yo lo solucionare, dame la dirección y yo hablare con ellos

Jean: ¿eso está bien? No es ser…

Donghae: no te preocupes eres una persona con suerte es todo, ahora alístate que nos iremos a casa

Jean: ok, Siwon debe de estar pasándosela mal solo en casa

Donghae: no lo creo mira lo que acaba de publicar (le enseña una foto tomada por una fan que lo vio en un restaurante cerca de donde viven)

Jean: ¿ahora que va hacer? ¿y si lo siguen hasta casa? Donghae tienes que ayudarlo

Donghae: solo porque tú me lo pides

Se va y deja a Ryewook al cuidado de ella y le dice que la vaya a dejar a la casa donde ellos residen para que no se sienta sola y para que la estén vigilando por la anemia que tenía

Al llegar se da cuenta que Siwon no puede salir del grupo de chicas que lo rodea pero algo capta su atención a lo lejos ve a sofia hacer algo extraño con sus manos y decide ocultarse para ver que está planeando, al instante siente un viento muy fuerte que obliga a las fans alejarse de él, donghae se queda desconcertado y comienza a sacar conclusiones de lo que ha visto.

Donghae: no puede ser solo hizo un movimiento con su mano y ha hecho que todas las fans se alejen de él y en un segundo está a su lado

Siwon: Sofía amor ¿te han lastimado?

Sofia: no, y espero que no te dejes tocar por nadie más

Siwon: pero que locuras dices ¿vamos a comer?

Mientras ellos se iban él pudo entender que su amigo estaba siendo controlado por Sofía, pero había algo que a él le intrigaba era el saber cómo salvara a su amigo y por qué ella estaba haciendo esto.

Mientras tanto jean se encontraba en la casa de super junior, se dio cuenta de la unidad que tenía el grupo.

Jean: *creo que muchas quisieran estar en mi lugar, ¿Cuál será mi cuarto?*

Shindong: creo que debería mostrarte tu cuarto, está por este lado

Jean: gracias

Sungmin: siéntete como en casa aquí no estas obligada a realizar algún trabajo, pero si estas obligada a decir cuando quieras ayuda o algo parecido

Jean: gracias

Reywook: no olviden las reglas de la casa

Shindong: no tenemos alguna

Reywook: creo que es…

Jean recibe una llamada de su jefe

X: hola, ¿hablo al celular de la señorita Jean Lee?

Jean: si, ¿Quién habla?

X: su jefe

Jean: jefe, lo siento, no pude llegar hoy porque acabo de salir del hospital

X: ¿del hospital? ¿Está bien?

Jean: si ya estoy bien, iré ahorita mismo para allá

X: ¿está segura?

Jean: si ya estoy recuperada

X: ¿su dirección sigue siendo la misma?

Jean: no, me acabo de mudar

X: deme su dirección para actualizar datos

Jean: llegare hoy por la tarde (cuelga)

X: ¿Por qué tanto misterio jean?

Jean: lo siento mucho pero no puedo aprovecharme de su hospitalidad

Jean aprovecho de que los miembros estuvieran distraídos para poder escapar e ir a su trabajo. Cuando llego a su trabajo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien era su jefe

Jean: disculpe jefe no pude presentarme hoy debido a mi salud

X: no cambias jean

Jean: ¿disculpe?

X: ¿no me reconoces? Soy charles… charles, la universidad

Jean: OMG como haz cambiado wow te ves diferente

Charles: tu igual casi no te reconozco, solo vi tu nombre, supe que eras tú cuéntame ¿Quién fue el desafortunado?

Jean: desafortunado… creo que esa fue la razón (pone una cara triste)

Charles: no quise decir eso tu sabes que yo bromeo ven, te invito a comer

Jean: ¿comer? Pero yo

Charles: entonces moriré de hambre hoy

Jean: está bien Charles por lo viejos tiempo

Se van pero en la salida los ve Donghae y él se les acerca

Donghae: creí que eras sincera, hazme el favor de llevarte tus cosas

Jean: no es lo que parece

Charles: ¿lo conoces? Él es un idol ¿pero cómo?

Jean: es una larga historia, creo que la comida lo dejaremos para después (se va)

Charles: ¿Qué tipo de persona es tu esposo, el afortunado?


	4. Chapter 4 AHORA ESCUCHO VOCES

Charles les sigue de cerca y escucha su discusión

Jean: Donghae escúchame (lo agarra del brazo) por favor

Donghae: ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Jean: no es excusa es la realidad él y yo íbamos a comer porque somos amigos de la universidad y ¿tú no irías a comer con viejo amigo que no miras desde hace tiempo?

Donghae: pero llamaría a mi esposa para decirle que me acompañara y presentársela

Jean: donghae… ¿a siwon? ¿Qué diría? Tal vez algo como **esto **_**ve ¿Por qué me lo consultas no me interesa lo que haces o planeas hacer? **_** Donghae dime ¿Por qué quieres recordarme siempre que Siwon no me ama más?**

Donghae: perdón, creo que tienes razón… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jean: es que tenía que venir a

Donghae: antes que se me olvide ¿conoces a Sofia?

Jean: no, creí que tu si ¿Por qué?

Donghae: creo que ella es una especie de súper humano o algo así

Jean: jajaja ¿Por qué lo dices?

Donghae: ven te contare

Se van sin darse cuenta que Charles estaba viéndolos y escuchándolos de cerca, lo que hace que el entienda lo que está pasando con su amiga

Charles: creo que tendré oportunidad

Mientras tanto Siwon

Siwon: ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

Sofia: solo mírame y estarás bien * que molesto es hipnotizarlo casi a diario ¿Por qué mi magia ya no dura como antes? Será que su amor por ella es más grande que mis poderes, - _ - pero que tonterías estoy pensando mi poder es más grande que el de ella, yo tendré todo lo que me quitaron por culpa de ella.*

Siwon: * siento que algo me hace falta ¿pero qué será? *

Sofia: ¿ya te encargaste de Jean?

Siwon: si le deje los papeles

Sofia: que bien por fin estaremos juntos * mi plan funciona a la perfección* n _ n

Siwon escucha una voz en su cabeza que le dice que no es ella la elegida para él y ella es una persona peligrosa, lo que hace que él comience a sospechar de ella

Sofia: ¿Qué te pasa?

Siwon: ¿Por qué me amas?

Sofia: ¿Por qué? Es muy fácil es porque tu hiciste que mi vida tuviera un nuevo propósito * eliminar a Jean Lee*

Siwon: te amo y lo sabes *creo que fue solo mi imaginación creí escuchar eliminar a Jean Lee, creo que seguiré con mi yo normal * (escucha una voz diciéndole que debía alejarse de Sofia Park) pero ¿Qué me está pasando?

Sofia: ¿Qué?

Voz: no le digas que me escuchas y sal de su casa estas en peligro

Siwon: nada * si estoy en peligro demuéstramelo* (cae un libro con fotos de Jean unas en buen estada, otras con marcas en el corazón, cabeza y cuello, Siwon las recoge y lo deja en su lugar)

Voz: tú no eres su blanco es Jean pero si no puede con ella te matara a ti para arruinarla así que aléjate por el bien de Jean.

Siwon: * te hare caso pero si vuelvo le daré falsa esperanzas a Jean*

Voz: eso no lo creo porque veo tu corazón y lo que sientes por Sofia es gracias a un encantamiento que solo tú y Jean pueden romper para que tenga un significado ¡SAL DE ALLI!

Siwon: amor me iré tengo ensayo con mis compañeros

Sofia: ¿ensayo de noche? ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí?

Voz: no dejes que descubra que estoy hablando contigo puede ser peligroso

Siwon: no es eso, amor es solo un ensayo

Voz: ya no la vayas a besar porque se volverá más poderosa y peligrosa

Siwon se despide con un abrazo

Sofia: ¿y mi beso?

Siwon: creo que tengo síntomas de gripe y no quiero contagiarte

Sofia: enserio, mi chiquito debe estar sufriendo, cuídate bye

Siwon se va

Voz: eres inteligente a ella le aterroriza estar enferma y perder sus poderes

Siwon: *inteligente no loco porque no solo hablo sino que también le hago caso a una voz que no sé de donde proviene*

Voz: no tengas pena cuando sea el momento me conocerás

Sofia: creo que algo anda mal….

Mientras Jean estaba en la casa de super junior divirtiéndose con las anécdotas chistosas que han tenido en sus viajes

Jean: no lo puedo creer su vida es envidiable aunque a la vez no

Donghae: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jean: porque yo puedo (comienza a sentir algo raro y se ve en un jardín de rosas haciéndolas girar alrededor de ellas)

Donghae: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes hallar el por qué?

Jean: creo que no, me iré a dormir y gracias por este buen recuerdo * ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un recuerdo? No lo creo yo no tengo poderes y ¿si los tengo? Jajaja creo que si los tuviera mañana nevaría solo por media hora en el amanecer * n _ n como si eso fuera a pasar eso

Al día siguiente Dong hae despierta Jean y prende el televisor

Donghae: JEAN MIRA

Jean: ¿Qué pasa? (con cara de sueño)

Reportero: toda Corea reporta una nevada que solo duro media hora al amanecer ¿Qué será esto? ¿Un apocalipsis o calentamiento global? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? (Jean apaga el televisor)

Donghae: ¿Por qué lo apagaste? ¿Qué te pasa tienes la cara pálida?

Jean: ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Cara pálida? Creo que es porque me despertaste y además no me he arreglado (se va corriendo al baño)

Donghae: debe estar en sus días

Jean: (se mira al espejo) ha nevado en realidad nevó ¿Cómo? ¿Coincidencia?

Voz: mi señora esta en grave peligro, debe alejarse de su hermanastra

Jean: ¿Qué es esto? Ahora escucho voces

Voz: sus poderes he podido liberarlos pero sus recuerdos no he podido recuperarlos, creo que es algo que solo usted podrá hacerlo


	5. Chapter 5 VAMOS A CASA

Jean: creo que me estoy volviendo loca

Voz: mi señora por favor créame usted es más que una simple humana (Jean grita)

Donghae: Jean ¿Qué pasa?

Voz: no deje que se dé cuenta que me escucha si no ella se dará cuenta y la matara

Jean: está bien, pero tengo que verte

Voz: por el momento no puede verme porque no ha liberado sus poderes del todo

Donghae: ¿con quién hablas? (Jean abre la puerta)

Jean: era una cucaracha pero ya me las arregle disculpen por haberlos preocupado

Donghae: ¿segura?

Jean: si n _ n

Mientras que siwon no sabía en donde estaba Jean, el solo quería respuestas, se dirigió a la casa del grupo para que le ayudaran, el entra sin avisar

Siwon: donghae, ayúdame a… (Mira a Jean) ¿Qué haces aquí? (la agarra y se la lleva, pero Jean lo suelta)

Jean: no quiero irme

Donghae: déjala Siwon

Shindong: donghae, creo que será mejor no meternos déjalos hablare a solas

Donghae: pero

Eunhyuk: ven

Siwon: ¿vienes?

Jean: está bien

Siwon se la llevo a su coche pero al entrar jean percibió algo muy extraño en el alrededor del auto de siwon que la hizo sentirse mareada y ahogada

Jean: aléjate del auto

Siwon: ¿Qué?

(Mete las llaves para abrir, Jean lo jala, el auto explota)

Siwon: ¿QUÉ FUE ESO? LO SABIAS POR ESO ME DECÍAS QUE ME ALEJARA, TÚ FUISTE LA CAUSANTE DE ESTO

Jean: YO, ¿ME ESTAS ACUSANDO? ¿CREES QUE SOY UNA BRUJA O ALGO ASÍ?

Siwon: ¿Cómo lo supiste? Explícamelo

Jean: ni yo misma se solo sé que debía alejarme de ahí y tu ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Quieres el divorcio? U _ U

Siwon: algo extraño está pasando, creo que me estoy volviendo loco

Jean: ¿Por qué?

Siwon: escucho una voz

Jean: ¿una voz? * ¿Será posible que él también pueda oírla?

Siwon: esa voz me advirtió de Sofía es muy difícil creer que un ángel como ella me quiera hacer daño ¿hice algo malo?

Jean: ¿la quieres?

Siwon: lo siento jean yo la quiero de verdad * ¿Por qué me siento mal al decirlo? *

Jean: sabes que lo único que deseo es tu felicida creo que debo irme cuídate (se va llorando a lo lejos se ve que alguien los mira desde lejos)

Siwon: espera

Jean: ¿para qué? ¿Sientes lastima por mí? Por favor no me hagas más daño, además debo irme al trabajo

Siwon: ¿a trabajar? Pero tú ya no trabajas desde que nos casamos

Jean: este trabajo lo conseguí cuando tú supuestamente tenías trabajo hasta tarde (de forma sarcástica) que irónico no crees el día que consigo trabajo yo descubro que tienes otra cas

Siwon: no quise hacerlo pero se dio

Jean: ¿no quisiste? Por favor no me vengas a decir eso tu sabes muy bien que es mentira, sino hubieras querido no lo hubieras permitido y la hubieras puesto en su lugar, dime ¿Cómo la conociste?

Siwon: la conocí en… no me acuerdo

Jean: ¿no te acuerdas o no me quieres decir?

Siwon: de verdad Jean no me acuerdo (se esfuerza para recordar)

Jean: por tu expresión creo que es verdad, ¿no sabes donde la conociste? ¿Desde cuándo la empezaste a querer, mejor dicho "amarla"?

Siwon: no me recuerdo tampoco, solo sé que el amo por lo gentil, amable, inteligente y sexy, me siento libre con ella, ella es perfecta

Jean: creo que te han hechizado

Siwon: ¿están diciéndome que ella me hechizo? Jajaja es lo más ridículo que he escuchado ¿acaso ves mucha televisión o dramas?

Jean: - _ - eso no tiene nada que ver, dijiste que escuchabas a una voz, esa voz te advirtió sobre Sofia, no recuerdas como la conociste ni cuando empezaste a quererla todo coincide Siwon piénsalo bien

Siwon: creo que tienes razón pero ¿Por qué?

Jean: mírame (él la mira y ella le da un tierno beso) ¿ahora te sientes bien?

Siwon: mi cabeza duele (jean lo abraza y ve un collar extraño en su cuello, se lo arranca, pero este le hace daño a la mano de Jean y sangra)

Jean: ahora ya no te duele la cabeza

Siwon: solo me siento un poco mareado ¿Cómo supiste que era el collar?

Jean: no lo sé solo lo supe ¿Quién te dio este collar?

Siwon: sofia

Jean: aléjate de ella

Siwon: qué raro me dices lo mismo que…

Jean: calla (ve el collar, lo lanza rápidamente, este hace una explosión pequeña y Jean cubre a Siwon) ¿estás bien?

Siwon: esa voz tenía razón Sofía quiere matarme ¿pero si yo la amo? ¿Por qué desea matarme?

Jean: no creo que te amé ni que te quiera matar solo desea hacerme daño Siwon prométeme que no le dirás que escuchas una voz, esa voz es la misma que escuche y me dijo que era a mí a quien quiere, por favor prométemelo

Siwon: te lo prometo pero ¿Cómo es que a ti te quiere ella?

Jean: no lo sé pero creo que será mejor cuidarnos ven te enseñare algo ¿hay alguna cámara cerca?

Siwon: creo que aquí está rodeado de cámaras

Jean: ven vamos a casa


	6. Chapter 6 UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Cuando llegaron a la casa esta sofia esperándolos en la puerta, cuando los vio llegar juntos corrió hacia ellos

Sofia: siwon ¿Qué haces con ella?

Siwon: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Sofia: mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad

Siwon: Sofia te amo y vine con ella para arreglar unos asuntos ¿Por qué dudas tanto? (la acaricia)

Donghae: y yo creí que habías ya reaccionado

Jean: donghae yo te dije que no podía hacerlo regresar

Donghae: la deje ir por ti pero no lo hare esta vez, recuerda yo fui el primero que la vio

Siwon: creo que me equivoque cuando me case contigo jean

Donghae: (enojado le da un puñetazo) ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirle la palabra

Jean: ¡siwon! (corre hacia él) ¿te duele tanto? ¿Qué harás mañana tienes una sesión fotográfica? ¿donghae tenías que ir tan lejos?

Donghae: jean ¿acaso eres idiota? Te engaño, te insulto, te sigue insultando, no te ama, quiere el divorcio, arruino tu vida y aún sigues amándolo, ¿acaso no me ves?

Sofia: él tiene razón así que aléjate de mí hombre ¡AHORA! (un fuerte viento la hace separarse de él)

Donghae: *está sucediendo otra vez, debo sacar a jean de aquí ahora*

Jean: ¿crees que eso me asusta?

Sofia: acaso ¿recuerdas?

Jean: ¿recordar? ¿Qué debo recordar? ¿Qué tu eres una cualquiera o como siwon cayó en tus redes sucias?

Sofia: tienes la suerte de no recordar porque ahorita te hubiera…. Olvídalo total no recuerdas

Donghae: jean ¿la conoces?

Jean: no la conozco pero solo sé que no es rival para mí y eso es su mayor temor o ¿me equivoco?

Sofia: yo tengo a siwon * tu razón de vivir* tú no tienes nada

Donghae: te equivocas ella me tiene a mí, jean vámonos (la agarra y se la lleva a su casa)

Durante el recorrido jean comenzó a llorar desconsolada, cosa que a donghae no le agrado tanto

Jean: donghae ayúdame a cambiar, porque si soy así de débil no sé si pueda vencerla

Donghae: entonces si la conoces ¿Por qué mentiste?

Jean: si te lo digo me dirás loca y la verdad así me sentí cuando comencé a recordar

Donghae: primero deja de llorar y me lo dices te juro que no me burlare te creeré

Jean: promételo

Donghae: acaso no confías en mí

Jean: si confió pero lo que estoy a punto de contarte es algo muy fuerte y no si lo aceptaras bien

Donghae: dímelo ya

Jean: primero vayamos a un lugar no tan concurrido y sin cámaras

Donghae y jean llegan a la casa

Jean: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Te dije que me llevaras a un lugar desolado

Donghae: el jardín es un lugar muy desolado en esta casa y ahorita no ha llegado nadie, todos comienzan a llegar tarde así que prácticamente estamos solos (con una mirada traviesa)

Jean: (sonrojada) tomare esta estatua te espero en el jardín (donghae solo sonríe)

Cuando llegan al centro del jardín Jean quiebra la estatua

Donghae: jean ¡que has hecho era la figura favorita de kyuhyung!

Jean: ¿confías en mí?

Donghae: confiaba, pero ahora mira lo quebraste que iremos hacer, él nos hará…

Jean: tranquilo, esto era necesario para que me creyeras (jean solo mira el objeto e instantáneamente se unen las piezas y queda como nuevo)

Donghae: como lo hiciste

Jean: magia, esto es lo que Sofia no debe saber

Donghae: ¿eres igual que ella?

Jean: no, soy diferente

Donghae: desde cuando eres así

Jean: desde ayer

Donghae: ayer

Jean: ¿confías en mí ahora?

Donghae: la verdad no sé si pueda confiar en ti o no porque he visto lo que hace sofia y pensar que tú también puedes haberlo hecho

Jean: creo que mejor olvídalo, haz como que si nada paso

Donghae: (la abraza por la espalda) perdóname por dudarlo un momento, no lo volveré hacer yo confió plenamente en ti

Jean: (se voltea y lo abraza) dime ¿por qué de ti no me enamore? Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi

Donghae: es fácil comienza a hacerlo

Jean: creo que debo hacerlo

Donghae la besa tiernamente, ella se siente incómoda ya que no sabe si le está dando falsas esperanzas. Cuando llega al trabajo Charles la recibe con un fuerte abrazo


End file.
